User talk:Richard1990
Hi Richard1990 -- we are excited to have ''' as part of the Wikia community! '' Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wiki-Dumping I honestly hate doing this, and wish I didn't have to, but would it be ok if I dumped information from Wikipedia here? Right now, there aren't many articles, and this could be a step in the right direction. Just make the articles, and then they can be de-wikified later. Would you be ok with that? [[User:Gamer2127|'2']][[User talk:Gamer2127|'1']]27 19:03, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Edit: It seems someone has already started, such as with the Kid article. I'll continue this. [[User:Gamer2127|'2']][[User talk:Gamer2127|'1']]27 19:05, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your response. Now I'm happy I know you're ok with it. BTW, something is wrong with the Lynx template. I'm not good with coding, but I'll check it out. I'm just telling you now. [[User:Gamer2127|'2']][[User talk:Gamer2127|'1']]27 19:09, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Update: I'm almost done. What's weird is, that even though I've been creating new articles, the number of articles has stopped going up. Is this supposed to happen? P.S. The template for your page is messed up. [[User:Gamer2127|'2']][[User talk:Gamer2127|'1']]27 20:03, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Templates You think we should make a...better template for playable characters? I could even make one for enemies, for when bestiary articles start being made. I have my Chrono Cross guide, so I have information on them. Could I make one? I'd call it Template:CCInfobox or something. [[User:Gamer2127|'2']][[User talk:Gamer2127|'1']]27 20:25, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, there's much more than that. I will make one. I'll probably make an enemy one too. Chrono Trigger I'm not so sure of, because I don't have a bestiary, so I don't know all stats needed. [[User:Gamer2127|'2']][[User talk:Gamer2127|'1']]27 01:53, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :I made it at Template:CCPlayable Character. I know the colors are really bad, but those can be changed. If there's anything else you want to add, or need to ask, then go ahead. [[User:Gamer2127|'2']][[User talk:Gamer2127|'1']]27 02:18, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Hi! OMG. I've been looking for something like this for so long. It would have been too daunting for me to do myself, what with university life. I mean, there's already a Chrono Compendium, but I seriously question their management and I still haven't been able to get over how quickly troll-like one of their admins became over a simple religious discussion. I really don't want to bash them any further than that, so let's just say that finally seeing this actually come to life (from someone outside the Compendium, to boot) is a breath of fresh air for me. I suppose I'll try to do my part here. It will be good to work with someone with whom I can actually relate. Granted, you're a Wikia staff member and you've had to build this wiki from the ground up (I'm assuming, as I haven't seen any other admins), whereas I adopted the Ace Attorney Wiki one day to delete stuff, but the pain of being the sole active admin of a wiki whose traffic is being drawn away by a colossus of a fansite is something I know well. capefeather 18:54, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Staff I'm wondering, could you maybe promote a few people to moderators and admins? And... could I nominate myself? I just find the wiki rather empty looking, and I have some ideas. I'm also quite active at several other wikis. - Cleaning up the Eras. I've got a long day at work, and not too much to do, so I figure I'd help out today. One of my biggest pet peeves(translation: OCD triggers) is badly organized things that should be simple. I'm going to work on the Time Eras, and want to make it one solid format. Do we want the titles by year without punctuation(i.e 600 AD, 1000 AD), year with punctuation (i.e 600 A.D., 1000 A.D.), or by titles (i.e Antiquety, Present). If we go by title, should we go with the DS remake titles? The thing that started this was seeing that we have 33 links to 600 A.D., and 18 links to 600 AD. I started to clean the 18 up to match the 33, but am putting that on hold until I hear from you. Junath Categorizing Images I'm going to create new categorize to divide images better. As of right now most of them are stuffed into Category:Fair use files and could be separated better. --Gamer2127 21:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :That's just what I was starting to do. There would be the main Category:Chrono Trigger Images which would be a sub-category of Category:Chrono Trigger and Category:Images. Then under that there would be, as you listed, things like Category:Chrono Trigger Enemy Images, Category:Chrono Trigger Character Images, Category:Chrono Trigger Artwork Images etc. They would also be some for the Chrono Cross Images, of course. Edit: Yeah, like what you added in.--Gamer2127 21:25, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Me and my friend User:Doctor Hax are new here. So if we need help at all, we can contact you. I just want you to know who we are. Thank you! --Mega Sean 45 14:47, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Richard sama can you block Blackmagefury. is adding pictures. on profiles, what do not belong here can you block Blackmagefury, for me thanksEliskuya2 20:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the Confusion The pictures I added were already on some of the profiles before. Therefore I felt like adding the menu portraits on ALL the characters in Chrono Cross so each page could resemble each other. This is Blackmagefury btw Trojan Horses There are Trojan Horses throughout the Online Dictionary, I've spotted one in the Tech page. --Doctor Hax 17:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Question. Hello. no offense but this wiki seems really diffrent from ff wiki.i mean it dosint even seem to have userboxes.Is there a reason for this?(Progmansp 16:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC)) You should ask the Admin (Zeypher) about that. Kupohunter 13:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) How many MAJOR users? Any idea how many Major users around here there are. like 10+ 20+ or more? Other then that need any help on anything special? Im an up and rising editor who HATES Wiki-Dumping SO YOU KNOW ITS AWESOME. Nice to meet ya by the way. D.Dark. Well you have still made quite a lot of edits around here compared to many others. D.Dark. How much activity has been occurring recently around here? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 13:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Zeypher and I were talkin' and we decided that Arena of Ages needs to be more popular. The only people who use it are pretty much the guy who sets it up (SilverCrono), Zeypher, me, and a few others. Maybe you could put a link to it on your userpage or something like that. Kupohunter 13:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Dear admin, there is a vandal to block: -452 (talk) 00:13, July 24, 2014 (UTC)